


The Tears of the Rocks Sisters

by thisaliennerd



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign: A Crown of Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaliennerd/pseuds/thisaliennerd
Summary: Jet and Ruby grapple with Amethar's confession.
Kudos: 18





	The Tears of the Rocks Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little thought I had after watching episode 5

The twins sit in shock. Their entire worlds have just been shattered. Their father stands with his back to them, his hand still on their aunt's book, as the Pontifex looks straight at them and proclaims them bastards.

Jet freezes, rooted to the bench. But...she'd finally accepted it. They were just talking...she was going to take the crown. Her eyes fill with tears. Grief, regret, fear.

Ruby is on her feet immediately. Snarling at the Pontifex to call her that one more time. Blood roars in her ears, but still, the tears come to her too. Rage, betrayal, rebellion.

Both of them are shaking, their hands still interlocked. Everything is about to change.


End file.
